Ed, Edd, N Eddy HIGH
by Animemax
Summary: Ok, lets take the Ed, Edd, N Eddy characters, some new characters, and some of your usually high school drama and you get Ed, Edd, N Eddy High. Join the Eds while they experience the high school life.


**Ed, Edd, N Eddy HIGH**

Ok. Here is the story. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the rest of the gang are in high school. That is it. It is just going to be another high school story. In my story, Ed is dating May Kanker, Double D is dating Marie, and Jimmy is dating Sarah. Eddy and Lee were dating but broke up. Same thing for Kevin and Nazz, they broke up at the end of Junior High. Jimmy and Sarah are still in Junior High so they won't be in my story for a while. In this fan fiction, there will be break-ups, fights, dating, drama; you know the usual high school stuff. I hope you enjoy my story.

**CH.1 - First Day of School**

It was the first day of high school for everyone in the cul-de-sac except for Jimmy and Sarah. The Eds were walking to school with smiles on there face. 'First day of high school," Double D said excitedly. "Yeah, I can't wait to see all the new good looking girls and people to scam." said Eddy. "I see someone hasn't changed." quoted Double D. As the Eds walk, they saw the Kanker sisters ahead of them. "Hey May!" yell Ed. "Wait up for us!" "What happening sweetheart." May Kanker said as she kissed big Ed on the cheek. "Are you girls ready for high school," as Double D tried to make conversation. "Definitely, I can't wait to see all the cute boys in the school." replied Lee Kanker. Eddy noticed that Lee Kanker looked pretty sexy in her new outfit. "What are you looking at small fry?" Lee questioned Eddy "Oh nothing." said Eddy as he continued to stare at Lee's body. "You are looking lovely today, Marie." Double D said in a smooth way. Marie looked at Double D and cuddled up against him while they walked to school. As the six walked together, they spotted Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf. "Hey dorks." Kevin shouted. "Haven't you grown out of calling us dorks." Eddy said. "Nope, it is just a bad habit that I can't get rid of." Kevin said while he laughed at Eddy. "Kevin please grow up." Nazz said to Kevin. "Rolf agrees, it has been a long time but I think you should stop as well." Rolf replies. "Damn it, we can defend ourselves you know." Eddy yelled out. Everyone just started to laugh.

After almost fifteen minutes of walking, everyone has finally made it to Peach Creek High. All the new freshman students had to meet up in the auditorium for a brief "welcome to Peach Creek High School" meeting. As the meeting dismissed, Ed asked Eddy what class he has first. "I got freaking algebra class first," Eddy responded "How about you, mono brow?" "P.E.!" Ed said happily. "How about you, sock head." "I got A.P. Biology." Double D answered. "I know you are happy." Eddy said to Double D. "since we all have lunch after fourth period, lets met up outside." Eddy says to the other two Eds. "That sounds like a plan to me Eddy." Ed replies. "Ok then, see you guys later." The first bell rang and the Eds set off to their first period class.

**CH.2 - First Period – Double D**

As Double D walked into his first period class, all the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes. "Looks like we finally have a cute one" One of the girls said out loudly. "Double D over here!" someone yelled out. It was May Kanker. She was in the same class as Double D. "Good, a familiar face." Double D said relived. While he takes his sit right next to May, the second bell rang and the teacher walked in and introduces himself to the class. "Ok, now it is your turn to let me get to know you." said the teacher. Since Double D was in the first seat, he went first. "Hi, my name is Edd with two d's, but I go by Double D." Next was May then the girl that called Double D cute. Her name was Regina but she prefers Reggie. She winks at Double D while she sits down in her seat. "My sister will kill you if she saw her flirting with you." May warned Double D "I can't stop her from flirting with me. If she is interested in me then that is her." Double D told May. Regina got up to sharpen her pencil and drop a note on Double D's desk. It said "I would like to get to know you outside of school. Here is my phone number. Give me a call soon. Regina" As Double D tried to put the note up. The teacher saw it and said. "Mister Edd would you like to share that with the class. "Damn, first day of class and I am already in trouble." Double D said under his breath. Double D stood up and read the note to the class. Everyone started to laugh except Regina. She started to blush. "You may take your seat Edd." Double D sat back down embarrassed.

To be continued…….

Next time- **First Period – Ed, First Period – Eddy and Lunchtime**.

If you like this story so far then I thank you for reading it. I would like to see some reviews first. I will release the next 2 chapters this weekend.


End file.
